beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyblade: Zero Era Plus/R – Episode 2: A New Regime!
A New Regime! is the second episode of the Beyblade: Zero Era side-story, Beyblade: Zero Era Plus/R. Angus is on the run from Reconquista, and finds help in the form a new ally with a strange bey. Plot A young blonde boy is awoken by light streaming through his open blinds, cursing, he shades his eyes with his hands and gets out of bed, and heading downstairs, he grabs a plate of breakfast off of the kitchen table, sitting down with it on a sofa in front of a large television. Turing on the television, he flicks through the channels, however stops on the morning news, which is broadcasting a breaking news report that Angus, the beyblading world champion, who has been missing for over a fortnight, after being abducted by terrorists, has been sighted in Lisdemaré, however has since disappeared after a battle with a silver-haired man, the news shows footage of the battle, and goes to a panel where they are trying to figure out what has happened. The boy finishes his breakfast, and after getting changed, heads down to the local park to meet friends, and battle, and fiddles with his bey as he walks, talking to it. When the boy arrives at the park he goes to the fountain stadium, however the people he asks to battle rebuke him coldly, calling him weird and sinister, dejectedly the boy sits down on a bench, when his phone rings. Answering the call, the boy asks his friend if they are coming to the park today, however they say that they are too busy, as they have to look after their sister, the boy acknowledges, saying goodbye, and hangs up. Th boy wanders aimlessly around the park, before going to the kiosk to buy a drink, however when he arrives at the kiosk he spots a bedraggled looking man, the boy seems to recognise him, the man notices the boy looking at him, and comes up to him, asking if he lives close, and offers him a significant amount of money if he stay there and sleep for a few hours, the boy's suspicion about the man's identity grows even further, and he takes him back to his house. At the boy's house the man quickly scribbles a list and hands it to the boy along with some money, however he stares at the boy for a couple of seconds, taking the list back to quickly scribble something else on it, and hands it back to the boy with more money. The man tells the boy to go to the local shopping centre and buy the things on the list, and he'll get the money when he gets back, the boy asks why he can't do it himself, and the man say that he's on the run, and going to have a wash. The boy gets back from the shopping centre to find the man wrapped in only a towel throwing away the suit he was wearing, the boy throws him the bag of stuff, the man takes the sunglasses off his face, replacing them with the ones in the bag, and gives them to the boy, telling him it will make him look cooler, the boy realises who the man is, and introduces himself as Regime Khamasin, the man says his name is Angus, and shuffles off to another room to sleep. Regime follows Angus, who has changed into a pair of boxer shorts that he made Regime buy him, and is very excited, asking him question after question and just gushing his admiration, Angus slumps down on a bed in the darkest room in the house, setting the bag on the floor next to him, and tells Regime to shut up and let him go to sleep, and throws a large wad of money at him. Angus wakes up to the smell of spices, and after putting on his sunglasses, goes to investigate. He follows his nose to the kitchen, where he surprises a woman who is cooking, causing her to drop the ladle she is stirring with and spill sauce all over the floor, Angus asks where he is, and the woman screams, causing Regime to run into the room in alarm. After calming his mother down and reminding her who Angus is, Regime asks Angus if he had a good sleep, Angus replies he did, and Regime laughs, telling him that he has been asleep for two days, and asks is he is hungry, before asking his mother when dinner will be ready. Angus devours two plates of food, despite being warned that it is very hot, before talking to the other two, Regime's mother asks him why he's here, and Angus tells her that he is being hunted by his girlfriend's evil great-grandfather, causing her and Regime to gasp in startlement, Angus asks Regime if he battles, and Regime tells him that he does, and brings out his bey, which Angus takes and stares at with a quizzical look on his face. Regime's mother scolds Regime for having his bey at the dinner table, and asks Angus if he would like any more food, which Angus accepts without hesitation. After the meal is finished and Angus has gone back to bed Regime's mother takes him aside, she asks him why Angus is here, Regime tells her that he rescued him in a park and Angus paid him to stay here, Regime's mother tells him that he has to give it back. Regime begrudgingly collects all the money up, having scattered it around his room while pouring it over himself like rain, Regime's mother wonders aloud why Angus didn't just stay in a hotel with all that money, and Regime says that he thinks it might be because Angus might think he is being tracked. Regime wakes up to the sound of his front door rattling, loading his bey he goes down to check on the disturbance, and finds Angus trying to leave, however he is struggling with the locks on the door. Regime unlocks the door and asks Angus why he is leaving, Angus replies that it is unsafe for him to stay here any longer, and points to the kitchen table, Regime looks over and notices the money Angus promised him. Regime looks back and sees Angus racing out into the street, and Regime chases him, and when he catches him, asks Angus if he can come with him, Angus thinks for a second before agreeing, and tells Regime to go back inside and write a note for his mother. Angus calls Pierre, asking him to send him a ride, and to tell Céleste that he is okay, and after hanging up Regime asks who that was, Angus asks who Regime means, and Regime says he meant both people, Angus replies that Pierre is the head of the WBBA in France, so he should have some control here too, and Céleste is his girlfriend, the champion blader. Regime says he knows Céleste, as he knows all the top bladers, however he is interrupted by a sports car pulling up in front of them, and out of it step Psyra and Sanakami Rekka. Angus yells at Sanakami, asking him why he is with Psyra, and Sanakami replies that it's because they're friends, Psyra tells Angus that he was foolish for making a phone call, as it revealed his location to them, and tells him that Reconquista will leave him alone if he hands over Apus. The mention of the name Apus causes Regime to perk up, and he says that he also has an Apus, Psyra looks confused for a second before telling him that Reconquista only wants Angus's bey, before moving into a launching stance. All four bladers launch their beys, and Angus sends Apus to barrage Yamato, who tries to dodge, but is overcome by Apus's superior speed, activating its ability Topgear to boost its speed, however the boost is still not enough to escape the barrage. Psyra reveals his bey is also an Apus, called Elysian Mecha Apus, and sends it at Demise Apus, using Sondheim Vector to coat the edge of the Chrome Wheel in Tau-R particles, and slices into Demise Apus, however it is repelled by Demise Apus's ability Negative Exceed, which causes Mecha Apus to be caught in a gravity field generated by Demise Apus, and smashed into the ground. Apus abandons its assault on Yamato to move in on Mecha Apus while it is being held by Demise Apus, Apus slams into it hard enough to knock Mecha Apus out of the gravity field, however Mecha Apus switches its Chrome Wheel into Free-Spinning Mode, and Apus's second attack falls short as it is deflected to one side by the free-spinning wheel. Yamato takes the opportunity to recover, however it is cut short by Apus flying into it, having changed course to hit after being deflected by Mecha Apus, Apus attempts to use the heated vented when it activates its Performance Tip, Wingspan Ascension, however Yamato absorbs the heat using its ability, Absorb. Apus instead uses the blades on the Performance Tip to slice Yamato, and Yamato responds with another ability, this time Draw Blade-Sword Dance, however despite the immense speed boost Sanakami is dismayed to find that Yamato was unable to land a successful hit, meanwhile Mecha Apus charges at Demise Apus activates its special move, Wingbeat of Demise, which draws in Mecha Apus and Yamato.